I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an educational device, and more particularly to an educational kit primarily for demonstrating, illustrating, testing and instructing about the use and operation of electrical meters.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A problem of increasing difficulty in the education field is that of providing relatively simple means for instructing students in a particular technology. This problem is particularly acute in community colleges, vocational high schools, trade schools, corporations which offer on-the-job training, in military service training schools, and other special schools where various types of technologies, such as for example, mechanical and electrical technologies, are sought to be taught on a simplified basis. This problem has been accentuated by the large number of new technological fields that have been developed over the past several years, and also by the large number of students seeking to gain knowledge of these fields. These developments, coupled with the high cost and complexity of the various educational devices used in schools to teach these technologies have given rise to a tremendous demand for simple, relatively inexpensive, rugged, easily assembled, relatively portable and easily understood educational devices to teach these technologies.
Furthermore, at some point during the learning process, it is desirable that the student extend beyond textbooks, manuals or diagrams and be afforded the opportunity to see, examine, and manipulate the system under study. Physical manipulation of the system aids the student in better understanding what he hears or reads about and therefore complements the entire learning process.
Recent years have marked the introduction of a large number of educational teaching devices aimed at instructing students in various technologies. The most common of these devices are the mechanical or computer devices designed to be used by individual students. The theory behind the increasing use of such devices is that account is made of the individual differences in ability, speed and grasp of subject matter, thereby permitting the student to learn at his own pace and with minimum supervision by the teacher. Some of these devices, such as the video computer type devices, are designed to take over a substantial part of the responsibility for providing and transmitting basic information. Others are designed simply to supplement the teacher's own instructional materials by introducing new dimensions into the learning process whereby, for example, spelling may be associated with pictures of objects, mathematical concepts associated with relative sizes and shapes of objects, or correct responses to questions posed by a computer type device rewarded by permission to proceed. Although numerous efforts have been made to construct simple, relatively inexpensive, rugged, easily assembled, relatively portable and easily understood educational devices, known devices, although satisfactory in some of these respects, do not possess these combined advantages when compared to the novel and advantageous educational kit of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,374,800 describes an advertising display device comprising a panel which includes a volt-ohmmeter, a plurality of different electrical circuit elements and various terminals used as an advertising display for promoting the sale of electrical meters.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,556 describes an educational game for learning about resistors comprising a game board on which are mounted a plurality of electrical components.
The present invention, however, is directed to a programmed educational kit which employs a multimedia approach in teaching a relatively sophisticated technology whereby a student can learn by himself by using a simulator board in response to instruction means which is logically keyed to the simulator board.
The advantages of a teaching method using a device geared for the individual whereby both the teacher and the individual may be appraised of the individual's progress are not restricted to the traditional elementary or high school subjects; occupational learning materials that take into account individual differences in ability, speed and grasp of subject matter also have a better chance of being effective. However, at the present time, there are very few effective educational devices available in the community colleges, the junior colleges, the vocational high schools, the trade schools and other special schools where various types of mechanical, electrical, medical or other occupational technologies are sought to be taught on a simplified and individualized basis. There is a great need for programmed instructional materials in the various areas of occupational technology such as for example, electronics, automotive technology, drafting, heating and air conditioning, and in the medical and chemical areas of technology, as well as in the traditional areas of high school study.